


Stories of Tomorrow

by Kircheis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, ArdyNoct Week 2017, Bittersweet, Fluff, Humor, Kings AU, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kircheis/pseuds/Kircheis
Summary: There were many stories written for them in the stars.Maybe even the ones of happiness and joy, not just those of tears and grim destiny.And maybe in the another world and another time, they could relive those.---Collection of small illustrations and short stories written for Ardyn/Noctis Week 2017.DAY 1 – Noctis purges daemons from ArdynDAY 2 - Kings (with hints of Marriage AU)DAY 3- Ardyn’s voice is sexy and he knows it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 1 // Noctis purges the daemons from Ardyn 
> 
> I planned something happy. Ended up with sad / bittersweet. Welp, it's me after all. Also, it's fun to both draw and write! So, yeah, have my little illustration as an ado for the drabble.  
> Once again, unfortunately the work is not BETAed. I'm sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Join me in screaming about ArdyNoct on my [main Tumblr account](http://aryssiamatsuri.tumblr.com) or [Art Blog Tumblr](http://kircheisintheworld.tumblr.com) ! :3

 

 

_It was... over._

Noctis should feel happiness, excitement when he saw the scene before his eyes - the Power of Kings and Astrals destroying the Usurper in the Beyond, bringing the people that stayed alive in the new Lucis hope. His destiny was fulfilled, he could finally rest, right?  It will take only a moment before his soul will dissolve here, just to find place in Afterlife, where Luna and his father were waiting.

Then why he was still reaching out with his hand, as if to grasp something. Why there was only stinging pain in his chest, bitterness in his mouth and feeling of strange emptiness in the core of his very own soul?  He saw his own fingers to tremble, felt his eyes to burn.  Was this something they called regret?

_But why?_

He closed his eyes.

_He almost wished that he didn’t have to do this. That he could take it back, screw the destiny and the Gods that were always playing with them. How do they say it? That light can’t exist without darkness? He just wanted that it -_

“Are those tears, my King?”

_That voice._

He felt a gentle squeeze on his hand as his eyes snapped open.

He wouldn’t mistake that face for anyone else - nor the crimson locks framing it and the sharp golden eyes always watching him.  
But still - there was something different about Ardyn Izunia now, something unusual.  
Maybe the softness in his voice and unexpected gentleness lining his features.  
He looked…. Tired. But happy.  
Small lights were flickering around him – and even Noctis felt strange tingling on back of his neck.  
There wasn’t much time left for them. Ardyn pulled Noct’s hand closer, placing it on his chest. Raven’s eyes widened in surprise.  
Back then, when he touched other man, he could only feel raging darkness inside of him, eating away redhead’s insides like the Plague. Sadness, bitterness. Daemons.  
But now…

He could feel other’s soft heartbeat. The inner darkness of older man was gone. He was… Free - without the poisonous voices always whispering to his ear. Daemons disappeared...  
  
_…thanks to Noctis fulfilling his destiny?_  
_Even if it hurt, the other one could find a peace. No, they could **both** find it._

Young King’s blue eyes found those of older man and he could almost swear that for a second he could see Insomnia. The sun raising above the land as the promise of new beginning. Suddenly, Noctis remembered how they’d said it.

_After the darkness, there always comes light._

_Not only for the Kingdom of Lucis. For both of them_. _Now he understood._

And Ardyn? He just nodded slowly, still with the same expression on his face. No words - no love confessions, no crying - That wasn’t meant for them anyway, was it? - as he slowly disappeared in the mass of shining lights.  Just silent agreement, maybe a thank you.

Noctis couldn’t help but smile as same light enveloped him, his vision turning white.

That heartbeat. That heartbeat alone was a promise.

_We will meet again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 2: Kings (with hints of Marriage AU)
> 
> This one is cheesier than I wanted it to be. Oh well. Once again, I'm sorry for the mistakes!

It felt… nice, to see sun again after so long. Even thought it was certainly unexpected.

After he defeated the Accursed in the Beyond, Noctis was ready to go for a long sleep, somewhere in the Afterlife – to see Luna, his father…

But well, even now Gods decided differently. Not that young King minded.

Moved by destinies of simple humans and by the help of Chosen One, Shiva the Glacian managed to persuade all mighty Draconian, Bahamuth the Guardian of Lucian Crystal, to give Noctis another chance at life, granting him one simple wish before Gods would go for another long slumber – now when Eos was at peace.

But what is the meaning of ‘simple’, really? No one expected that Noctis’ envision of the word would mean bringing everyone from Afterlife back in one piece – happy and healthy.  
Bahamuth wasn’t really … keen on that idea.

“But the word of Gods, is word of Gods, oh the Chosen, so be it.”

Let’s just say, the Draconian earned himself another shock as well as half of the people in the room with Crystal, after they’ve seen who else was in the throne hall with them.  Regis looked like he’d swallowed a lemon after he realized it. It couldn't be really helped.  
Only Lady Lunafreya burst out laughing, saying that “she’s knew it” as Noctis walked to the man with crimson locks with excited eyes ( much to everyone’s horror).

“Oh, you’ve missed me this much? And here I thought I would have a nice Afterlife full of peace, my King.” Man grinned, tipping his fedora in mocking bow.

Noctis couldn’t help smile back at him.  “You’d get bored there easily.”

Ardyn Izunia smirked and crossed his arms.

“Oh? And do you think you can entertain me?”

Raven grinned as he squeezed his shoulder.

“You bet, old man.”

* * *

  
Years passed and Lucis was slowly but surely growing back to its old glory.  It was strange… seeing all the people, even the sworn enemies working together.  
For Noctis, it was fascinating to see Ardyn like this. Yes, the mischievous glint in those golden eyes was still the same and the mocking tone in his voice wasn’t anything unusual (as well as the horrible fashion sense that was almost a trademark for the ex-Immortal. Some things won’t every change, right?) but… the man cared. A lot. The darkness was gone and the Daemons with it.  After a while, he even managed to get some of his healing powers back.

But… It wasn’t easy for redhead at first.

People didn’t trust him – and they weren’t to blame really. And King Regis? Ardyn knew he didn’t kick him out only because of Noctis.  
What about raven haired boy, you ask? He became a wise and loved King. It wasn’t really surprising. Boy wasn’t the one to play “royalty” even at his young age and he didn’t hesitate to join people personally while rebuilding the Insomnia and regions. They’ve believed in him and Noctis didn’t disappoint them. Not once.  
He was like a light, shining brightly in the night sky.  
  
Ardyn grew fond of it, often joining him on his travels.  
And why, you ask?  Maybe because Noct woke something up inside of him that was to be forgotten. Maybe something you would call simple human kindness he once knew.

It wasn’t surprise that they’ve grown close to each other – with each step they took on their road, each touch and kiss…

* * *

 

A surprising thing, especially for Ardyn, was the fact that people accepted even Noctis’ idea of marriage and thus - crowning redhead as rightful (second) King of Lucis after some time.

“I still can’t believe you did this.”

“You couldn’t believe in many things, Ardyn. You didn’t even believe I could be King.”

“Oh no, I didn’t doubt that, oh the Chosen.”

“ _‘ You are truly King only in the name alone’_ , should I remind you?”

“… Maybe once. Time can change the way of thinking.”

“You told me that after ten years in Crystal.”

Ardyn laughed silently. Noctis was trying to remain calm and collected during the Crowning Ceremony – so it was only natural for redhead to tease him a bit. He couldn’t help himself.  
He lifted his hand and gently placed it on True King’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly in encouragement.

“Keep that face on, people seem to love you.  And I can’t say I don’t like that determined face too.”

Noctis rolled his eyes but snorted silently. Ardyn chuckled too.  
_  
This was… too ideal._

Too ideal for and ex-Accursed, who spent 2000 years plotting a revenge against a new Chosen One.

_He wanted to erase the whole line of Lucis, didn’t he?_

Ardyn raised his hand and absent-mindedly touched the crown in his own hair - the identical one with Noctis. Could this be called even “ _accidentally married King instead_ ”?

Man sighed and looked up, as crowd in front of them started cheering loudly for the new age of Two Kings.

He couldn’t help but smile.

_Plans change sometimes, right?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 3- Ardyn’s voice is sexy and he knows it
> 
> This went to completely different ways than I planned. Hope you enjoy. This one is quite light-hearted. :D 
> 
> Join me in screaming about ArdyNoct on my [main Tumblr account](http://aryssiamatsuri.tumblr.com) or [Art Blog Tumblr](http://kircheisintheworld.tumblr.com) ! :

“…Are you kidding me, right?”

Noctis was quite used to Ardyn’s excessive ideas by now to be completely honest. But this one… He didn’t know whether to start to laugh hysterically or cry, the scene in front of him was so surreal (and that’s very polite way how to call it, really).

His lover was standing in the middle of the room on the chair (standing? Oh no, this wasn’t standing. Noctis was sure this is what they called “partying hard while you are young” around here), only in his pleated shirt (where the hell were his pants?!) with mike in his hand – singing loudly. (Probably drunk to the core of his soul if that was physically possible. But man, it was Ardyn after all. He could pull off literally _anything_ , it wasn’t even funny.)

 _But it sounded so damn good. Deep, velvet voice, resonating, drawing every little creature closer, drowning them-_  
**No.**  
Stop it, Noct.   
  
Noctis had to blink ** _thrice_** just to make sure, he wasn’t dreaming.

_Nope. He wasn’t._

Ardyn was still in the middle of their room, now pointing at him. Suddenly, raven wanted to **run.** Or send SOS. Quickly. Someone help him.

“Look what we have here. Isn’t that our dear King Noctis?”

_Or maybe not, no need._

Okay, let’s admit it, even drunk, redhead had really… _nice voice_ , as stated before. That kind, which could make you shiver down your spine or freeze you in the place. Combined with microphone in his hand and the fact it was resonating all around the apartment thanks to it…  
Let’s just say that both of these things were happening right now to poor young King (with another side effects).   
Ardyn stepped down from chair, going closer to Noctis, smiling innocently. Just as a predator that caught his prey.

 “Afraid, my dear?” He asked silently and raised his hand, gently stroking other’s cheek. “Oh there is no need.” Man leaned closer. “I can assure you.” He whispered into his ear.

Noctis shivered, leaning to the touch, earning soft chuckle from Ardyn.

_Damn him. Of course, Ardyn knew what he was doing from the very beginning, he could realize that in instant.  
That man could scheme even drunk as hell._

“Ooh? Interesting. And just a moment ago you looked like a deer trapped in the flashlights.” Noctis could hear that amused smirk in redhead’s voice. “And now you are so eager…”

Ardyn trailed his fingers down his jaw, Noctis’ chest, gently gripping the hem of other’s shirt. Noctis gasped silently and closed his eyes – just to focus more on other’s voice, on every word that was falling out of his mouth. Older man smirked.

“What may be the cause, I wonder?”

Of course, he wouldn’t stop talking. (And Noctis wasn’t that sure he wanted him to do so by now. )

“Is it my voice, perhaps?” Another whisper to his ear. “Could it have this effect on you?"

“Ardyn.”

“Oh, so no? You want me to tell the shut up, I suppose-“

Noctis’ eyes snapped opened and he grabbed Ardyn by hair, pulling him closer, glaring into man’s golden eyes. His face was flushed by now.

“If…you do… I swear to Astrals… Don’t you dare, Ardyn, don’t you dare.”

Golden eyes watched Prince with surprise but then older man couldn’t a little smirk forming on his lips.

“Who am I to deny you this request, Your Majesty? Now if you allow me to guide you…”

 

* * *

 

“You did this on purpose, right?” Noctis huffed silently, nuzzled to chest of older man. His back hurt but well, he had to admit it was worth it.  
Ardyn chuckled.

“What exactly, my dear Prince?” He pulled other man closer, whispering to his ear. “I was just… singing. And talking to you. Nothing extraordinary.”

“…”

“Maybe I touched you a little, but you seemed very eager, indeed.”

“Fuck you, Ardyn. Fuck you and your stupid voice.” Raven whined, blushing. He pushed Ardyn’s head away, causing redhead to laugh.

“Well, maybe next time when it’s your turn. And remind me to not throw that microphone away. What a great gift from your blond friend-”

Noctis couldn’t help but growl. He wouldn’t shut up, right.

_This man (and his freaking sexy voice) will be death of him._


End file.
